Ropa Sucia
by Abadeer
Summary: Ed siempre ha sido descuidado con sus cosas... ¿Qué pasará cuando su vieja camisa blanca vaya a dar a entre la ropa de Winry, y peor aún cuándo vea que ella la trae puesta?


**Es mi primer fanfic publicado de Full Metal Alchemist, sobre mi pareja favorita de esa serie EdxWin *w*  
**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Los personajes de FMA son propiedad de vaquita-sama ( )**

¡Enjoy! (^o^)/

**~Full Metal Alchemist~**

…**Ropa sucia…**

Habían pasado algunos días desde la llegada de los Elric a ese tan conocido pueblo al sur de Amestris. La mañana había llegado, algo clara y con un viento suave, casi frío, tan característica del otoño.

Pequeños silbidos y un subir y bajar de pecho confirmaban la sospecha de un individuo descansando en su lecho; Edward, el mayor de los Elric, descansaba placidamente en su cama cuando de manera repentina un estruendoso ajetreo de herramientas de metal lo hizo despertar súbitamente.

—¡Pero que…!.- dijo con una evidente mueca de disgusto. Se talló los ojos con pereza y arrastrando los píes se dirigió al pasillo, cansino y bostezando con frecuencia. No anduvo mucho cuando vio entreabierta la puerta del taller de las mujeres Rockbell, aún adormilado asomo su cabeza por la puertecilla, encontrando a una Rubia recogiendo distintos tipos de llaves y tuercas del suelo, poniéndolas en una caja.

— Oi, Winry, madrugaste.- Dijo sin animo el de los dorados cabellos, mirando a su amiga levantar la caja. (Digamos que a Ed medio dormido eso de ser caballeroso no se le da, si de por si despierto es difícil sacar esa parte de él, ya se imaginarán).

— ¿Bromeas? Me voy a dormir.- Dijo tajante la voluptuosa rubia, pasando de largo a su lado.

—_ Pero a esta loca que le pasa.- _pensó el de ya no tan baja estatura. Un grito de su hermano diciendo "Nii-san, baja, ya está el desayuno" lo terminó de despertar, bajó con paso más a prisa, pero igual de cansino y se deslizó al comedor.

—Trágatelo todo, mocoso enano.- soltó la anciana de la pipa, sirviendo una gran porción de huevos revueltos en la loza del chico.

— ¿A quien llamas enano, anciana miniatura?.- se defendió el no tan joven Elric.

— ¿Qué dices? No negaste lo de mocoso, pulga de circo.

— Minna, calmense.- Alentó Alphonse, con su curioso tono metálico.- Desayunemos tranquilos, ne?.

y como de costumbre ignoraron al Elric menor, comenzando una batalla de insultos y agresiones de, digamos, un solo tamaño.

— poj ciejto twa pwnajco, powj qj no bwajo winjri aj deswyujnaj.- comento un hambriento Ed, con la boca llena de comida.

— ¡Que asqueroso eres! Muestra más modales, chiquillo, traga eso primero.- sentencio la ancianita, dando una bocanada grande a su fiel pipa.

— gmmp.- tragó el muchacho.- Tía pinako, que hay de Winry? No bajó a desayunar la flojonaza, anda de mal humor, dijo que dormiría a pesar de ser más de las 9.

— Es justo que lo haga, no ha dormido en toda la noche. Ha estado trabajando mucho últimamente, esa niña un día de estos….- No pudo continuar la frase, ya que fue interrumpida por Edward.

— Ya veo…- dijó levantándose y dejando el resto de su comida en el plato de Den, quien se encontraba echada a sus píes.

— Terminaste ya, Nii-san?.- habló un sorprendido Al viendo a su hermano cepillando sus dientes cerca del fregadero. No era común ver a su hermano comer tan poco, si por algo se caracterizaba Ed, aparte de su titulo de alquimista nacional y su destreza con la alquimia, era por ser un tragón dormilón y pedante pedacito de cristiano.

— Si, seguiré durmiendo.- dijo haciendo ademanes con una mano, mientras caminaba rumbo a la escalera.

— de que estás hablando pequeñajo? Hay muchas cosas que hacer aquí, ponte algo de ropa y ven a ayudarnos.- sentenció Pinako, sacudiendo su manito enérgicamente.

— Si Winry puede dormir a esta hora por qué yo no?.- contesto sin mucho interés.- Al, puedes hacer mi parte hoy? Mañana a cambio yo haré la tuya.- y sin más subió los escalones hasta la segunda planta. "_estúpida Winry" _pensó irritado mientras subía.

Camino nuevamente por el pasillo, aún sin decidirse por que dirección tomar, unos pasos más a la izquierda, rumbo a su tan amada cama, o hasta el fondo, al final de este, a la derecha, rumbo a los aposentos de su tan irritante amiga. Y por más extraño que parezca, por los adjetivos utilizados, el trigueño tomo una decisión…

"toc, toc, toc" fue el sonido de su puño metálico contra la madera de nogal. No hubo respuesta. "toc toc toc" el sonido se repitió. Nada. "toc.."

En una habitación rustica y bien iluminada una prominente rubia se deshacía de sus sucias prendas de vestir, manchadas de algo de sudor y aceite de motor, sujetó su cabello en alto y se envolvió en una toalla, tomo algo de ropa interior de una cajonera y un camisón blanco de un cesto de ropa limpia que se encontraba en el suelo. — "_Buen día para tener sucio mi pijama" _pensó mientras tomaba el curioso camisón entre sus manos. — "_Que extraño" .-_se dijo a si misma.- _"Este camisón… esta muy corto, pero ancho; hummm ¡Rayos! Debí estar muy enana y gorda de pequeña".- _se mofo divertida, sabiendo la falsedad de tal afirmación.

Siempre fue una niña alta y delgada, demasiado delgada para el gusto de su abuela. Pero es que no era culpa suya ser delgada, por más que comía no conseguía engordar una libra; pero eso cambió al entrar a la adolescencia. Sus largas y delgadas piernas se vieron sustituidas por unos, si bien bastante largos, y moldeados muslos, su vientre no sufrió grandes cambios, pero a consecuencia de ello sus pechos aumentaron bastante en tamaño. Sus brazos flacuchos, ahora eran más rellenitos y firmes, a consecuencia de su contacto constante con llaves y demás herramientas de trabajo.

Deslizó la toalla hasta que ésta cayó al suelo, entró a la bañera y se remojo un rato, tallo sin ganas su cuerpo con una esponja jabonosa, se enjuago sin ánimos y, tras un bostezo, salió del agua.

Se vistió. "_Benditos Shorts" _pensó recordando no haberlos traído consigo, se calzó y salió del improvisado baño que recientemente había instalado en su habitación. "_Qué más da, después de todo estoy sola en mi alcoba, y bueno tampoco es como si los usará bajo mi otro pijama… pero ¡ahh! Es que es tan corto, no recordaba tener un camisón así…"_ .- su lío mental fue interrumpido por unos toquidos constantes, leves, por un momento creyó imaginarlos, pero se volvieron a repetir, se acerco a la puerta sin apuro y de repente escuchó un último "Toc…"

Abrió un poco la puerta, lo suficiente como para ver a quien se encontraba detrás de esta.

— Ed? Que quieres?.- dijo con ojos pesados, soltando un ligero bostezo.

— Bueno yo.- decía vacilante.- supe que te quedaste trabajando hasta tarde, se que no has dormido bien últimamente y que pues quieres hacerlo.- la chica sólo lo miraba algo fastidiada, malhumorada por el "exceso" de sueño.- y sé que…

— terminaste?.- dijo interrumpiéndolo, bostezando de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, tapando su boca con su manito.

—Aún no, lamento que ten…- y se quedó a mitad de la disculpa al mirar sobre el pecho de Winry, al lado izquierdo, en el bolsillo de la camisa que ella vestía, la marca borrosa de ese tan conocido logo.- ¡Tú! .- gritó con euforia, señalando a la rubia con el dedo, ella retrocedió un paso, agrandando los ojos al ver el repentino cambio de humor en el ambarino, de manera siguiente notó la dirección en la que apuntaba el dedo y mirada del chico, tornándose así sus mejillas de un duro carmín.- ¡Quítatela!.- ordenó, aún señalando a la chica frente a él.

— ¿De qué hablas pervertido? ¡Aléjate!.- y con el carmín aún en su rostro intentó cerrar a puerta, pero ella no contaba con la audacia del muchacho, quien al ver lo que ella intentaba hacer, atravesó su pie izquierdo bloqueando el cierre de la puerta de nogal, y al ser su pierna metálica, por más que la ojiazul empujaba con fuerza el ambarino no se inmutaba, por el contrario se abalanzó sobre la puerta, empujándola hacia adentro, abriéndola de par en par. Por la misma fuerza de su euforia terminó haciendo trastabillar a la muy sonrosada chica, haciéndola caer de sentón sobre una pila de ropa limpia antes derramada por ella en su intento de cerrar la puerta.

— ¡Auch! Demonios Ed, ahh.- se quejaba Winry, tratando de levantarse.

—¡No es mi culpa que tu tengas una estúpida manía por usar ropa que no es tuya!.- Gritaba el ex -chiquitín.

— ¿Manía? ¿De qué hablas?, ¡Ayúdame a levantar!

— ¡de mi camisa, maldición! ¿Qué?.- dijo con sorna.- ¿Acaso eres tan gorda que no puedes levantarte sola? Tchh! A parte de ladrona obe…

— Atrévete a decir algo Edward Elric y te juro que… ¡Ahhh!.- Intentaba ponerse de píe cuando sintió un dolor punzante en su tobillo, que estaba aparentemente tronchado después del pequeño incidente con el cesto de ropa y el pequeño gran empujón de Ed.

— Ni creas que voy a caer en tu jueguito, regresa mi camisa, ladrona de ropa.

— Deja de actuar tan infantil.- decía la ojos de zafiro, mientras lo miraba con saña y sobaba su tobillo.- ¡Si dejarás tu ropa en el cesto correspondiente y no regada por el suelo no habría acabado mezclada con la mía!.

De repente el afamado alquimista recordó como, hace tres días, sacaba esa misma camisa de su maleta y la arrojaba al aire después de recordarla sucia, esta había caído cerca de la puerta del taller de Winry, y él, cansado, había acordado recogerla después de dormir un poco.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Maldición!.- chillaba la fémina, adolorida, intentando levantarse nuevamente y, con obviedad, fallando en su cometido.

Algo avergonzado, pero sin admitir su culpa por ser descuidado con su ropa (e ignorando completamente que su amiga se encontraba lastimada por su empuje salvaje) le tendió la mano a la chica, ésta lo miró con recelo, pero la cogió, haciendo apoyo con el otro píe logró levantarse, aún sujeta de la mano de Ed. Repentinamente flaqueo, por el dolor agudo, y se tambaleo, Edward logró sujetarla a penas por los hombros, pero al dar un paso hacia enfrente su pierna izquierda tronó con fuerza, lo que lo obligo a retroceder, haciendo que la rubia perdiera el equilibrio y se fuera hacia atrás, jalando la camisa del áureo para evitar caerse, trayéndolo consigo sin querer. Para fortuna de ambos la cama se encontraba detrás, de manera que su caída no fue muy dolorosa, salvo para Winry que tuvo que soportar el peso de su trigueño amigo que cayó justo sobre ella.

— L-lo siento, Win, estás bien?

— Ahh, sólo quitate de encima, quieres.- Dijo irritada, con un tono evidentemente molesto.

— Vamos, no es para tanto, no caí de lleno, estoy apoyado sobre mi automail, no…

—¿Tu automail? ¿Tu automail? Tu automail esta casi destrozado después de tu estúpida última batalla.- Gritó con enojo.- un sobreesfuerzo más y podría…- Ella no pudo terminar su oración ya que un fuerte "crack", proveniente del brazo de acero del alquimista, se hizo presente, haciendo que la articulación del codo se doblará, cayendo, ahora si, de lleno sobre la chica. No pudo emitir sonido audible por la presión ejercida sobre su pecho, causada por el hombro del Elric.

Él intento levantarse con su automail, pero fue inútil, el brazo con trabajo y se doblaba. Ella permaneció en silencio, inmóvil, iba a repetirle al muchachillo pelos de elote que se le quitara de encima nuevamente cuando él recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho, como si de una almohada se tratase. Por alguna razón, bien conocida por ella, su respiración se comenzó a descontrolar haciéndose cada vez más larga y pesada, sus mejillas coloreadas de un gélido tono rosáceo, típico del fresco otoñal y un silencio más que profundo.

— Lo siento Winry.- murmuró el áureo por lo bajo.- en verdad, lo lamento.

La respiración de ella no se estabilizaba, por el contrario. Y la de él… digamos que la de él poco a poco tomaría par con la de ella…

**Hola! Es mi primer fic de FMA publicado, espero les agrade… aún no lo termino y espero hacer continuación de un solo capitulo más.**

**Digan que piensan de el. Que opinan ¿Lime Para la continuación?**

**[[No puedo creer que yo misma proponga esas cosas! / por Kami!]]**


End file.
